Moon Of Exodus Arc
The Moon Of Exodus Arc 'is an upcoming Role-Play Arc which has been primarily written and designed by The Moonlight Butterfly. Towards its climax it will see the return of one of The Lookout Crews earliest fighters, and will take place once all current RP Arcs have been successfully completed. It is intended to be a story of rather extensive length, and with any luck will grow to something that can be considered the size of a superarc, as per the plants of the arcs creator. The main protagonist of the arc will be Muuya, though all other current Lookout Crew members will be of equal importance in ensuring that creation remains kept safe and sound, will see the development of Muuya from a mere Human Being into an accomplished protector of earth. As of right now the arc and its contents are mostly in the pre-alpha stages. Locations, legs of the story, characters and lore are still being conceptualized. Overview Plot Overview Beings of untold horrific, terrifying power have found their way to this particular strand of reality. They came suddenly, unwelcome invaders, tresspassers, heralds of chaos and unmaking, they laid immediate waste and devastation to civilization after civilization, indiscriminantly attacking any and all who got in their violent warpaths. These monsters, these, titans, demons, these ''eldritch abominations have been labeled exclusively as The Grigori, mysterious monsters from another reality, a world of untold horror. Having breached this universe, the malign will of The Grigori seek one thing; to annihilate planet earth and bring about the extinction of all life in existence. A threat from beyond the borders of our own universe itself has shown its face, and responsibility as to rescuing all life as we know it soon finds its way to the shoulders of The Lookout Crew once again, to vanquish and rid their universe of the living disease called The Grigori, an enemy the likes of which they have never faced, one which will push the limits, the power, and the very sanity itself of all those brave enough to defy and rise up against them. Synopsis Pre-Arc Events Characters Aside from being an RP Arc which will have the warriors belonging to The Lookout Crew appear within it, The Moon Of Exodus Arc, at it's core, is a story which will tell the tale of an entirely new cast of original characters created and written by The Moonlight Butterfly. The Moon Of Exodus Arc specifically focuses on Muuya, who serves as the protagonist presence in this particular story. It will highlight his true nature and identity towards the end of the arc. Main Protagonists 'Ark Foundation: '''They knew they were coming. Somehow, they knew it. As to how or why, it cannot be said, but one thing is for certain, The Ark Foundation will play a role the likes of which is positively vital in stopping the universal purge of all life which is being conducted by the monstrous, ruthless and brutal freaks known as The Grigori. They knew they were coming, and they have prepared for it. The Ark, the final safehaven of the apocalypse. They have developed powers and tools capable of fighting them. They can do what every other army flung far across the stars has failed to do. They can fight them. They can win. *'Muuya Callisto: *'Eve Magnolia:' *'Shiva Callisto:' Lookout Crew: *''-Section Pending-'' Main Antagonists The Grigori: Minor Protagonists Minor Antagonists Image Gallery Trivia Category:Arcs Category:Pages added by The Moonlight Butterfly Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play